


A New Star

by bolshoycorvid



Category: Original Work
Genre: G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, giant, planetary sized giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolshoycorvid/pseuds/bolshoycorvid
Summary: When a planet's star is extinguished, the inhabitants brace themselves for the inevitable...until a new star arrives.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A New Star

It was the end of the world. One would think that such a catastrophe would have ended in fire and brimstone; in ruckus and chaos. A dramatic end to the extinction of an entire planet. For the inhabitants of this poor world, it was quite the opposite. The star that had so faithfully warmed their planet for eons had, without much warning, puttered out. Like a candle snuffed out by an unexpected wind, the planet was left in the dark.  
  
The bitter cold did not come immediately. It gradually spread across the planet, growing over it like mold. What was a slight chill became an all-encompassing frost that even the strongest of fires could not fight against. Flora died left and right, and those who could brave the intense cold found themselves in a world about to reach absolute zero.  
  
There was nothing to do, really, except come together with loved ones and try to keep warm for as long as they had left. What a shame, too, that it was the end of the world that could finally bring this planet together.  
  
The silence, the stillness, the _darkness_ …It was overpowering, and only served to intensify the shock of what happened on the planet’s last days.  
  
On the northern hemisphere of the planet, the residents looked to the sky to find something looking right back at them. Two purple eyes, each one big enough to engulf their world in its gazes, stared down at the planet with an expression that could only be defined as pure, undiluted pity.  
  
A hand bigger than comprehension drew close to the frozen world, and the populace braced itself for the worst, and yet…Nothing came. They were merely cradled in this colossus’s hand like something precious and delicate, the warmth of his skin easing the horrible chill that had nearly decimated them. Whoever this enormous being was, it was clear to everyone on the planet that he would not hurt them.  
  
A mercy, a miracle…But why?  
  


* * *

  
“ _Oh…_ ” Astre murmured, gazing at the little orb in front of him. “Poor things, you must be _freezing_ …” He reached to cup it in a hand, careful not to crush it in his palm. Delicate as it was, the wrong move could turn it into a mess of lava and rubble, Astre knew that all-too-well from experience.  
  
In his hand, they could be thawed off a little bit. At least until he could get them somewhere warmer.  
  
“Don’t fret, little ones,” He whispered to them, even if they could not hear him. “You’ll be safe soon.” Just as he had done to countless other worlds, his words were an unspoken promise. They were his now, and he would keep them safe until the end of time and then some. Magic wrapped around him and the little planet like a blanket, whisking them far off from this desolate little corner of the universe and into someplace more…homey.  
  
It was a room filled with countless other planets, floating together in an orbit around a single star. Astre briskly weaved his way through the “cosmos”, and settled this icy tundra of a world in _just_ the right spot. Not too close so as to burn it, not too far as to freeze it once more…Astre beamed down at them, clearly pleased with this newest addition to his menagerie of planets.  
  
“Welcome home.”


End file.
